


Woman in charge

by Acewolf



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bondage, Cheating, F/M, Gangs, Hell, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Love/Hate, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Revenge, S&M, Sex Slave, Sex Toys, Sounding, Spanking, Weapons, Wetting, drinking bodily fluids, mention of drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acewolf/pseuds/Acewolf
Summary: (So this story starts off at a certain scene setting it up for you the reader to have a wick good time with Angel Dust. You are a pissed off female drug lord whose husband just cheated on you not too long ago with Angel. You must show everyone who the boss is and just what happens when you are betrayed!)Angel chases a man all the way to the more rural parts of hell and just so happens to stumble into more trouble than the money he is owed is worth.* I DO NOT OWN HAZBIN NOR DO I ANGEL DUST THIS IS JUST A FAN FICTION!





	1. Revenge and Humiliation

**Author's Note:**

> I went back and did another edit with the help of a friend who reviewed it so Thank you Melissa you rock! Sorry it took so long with revision. I also wanted to make clear I am not into watersports or hard core S&M myself I just used the S&M for the story and really there no messing with him having an accident it's just part of the punishment for him sleeping with her husband. Also one another note the drinking of bodily fluids is more like cum, the equitant for women is called squirting and yes if you don't know yet women can cum it is just different than a mans, more messy and unpredictable at times.

“What's a fella gotta do to earn some quick cash around here?” Angel says exasperatedly as he looked at the young demon-women walking by. 

 

Never had Angel ever thought he would end up in the more rural parts of hell, but here he was after chasing down some guy who owed him money. God, he was so close to getting that dough too! If not for the fact the fucker didn’t get hit by a truck while running away from him...what were the fucking odds that some schmuck would be driving by when he just about had that stupid-ass who owed him three hundred big ones?! This had to be the thing Vaggie always talked about, what was it again? Karmin? Karmicheal? Karmel? Ah, fuck, who cares anyways? It’s not like he was going to heaven, but he sure could take someone there for the right price. 

 

Looking around, Angel sees a few rough-and-tumble cowboys and one or two biker dudes. Not much of any lookers are present in the bar. It was really hard to tell in a place as dark as this one. He highly doubted these men were the type for male bonding. His straightdar was going through the roof. His spidey-senses were tingling...or maybe that was the vibrator in his right pocket? It had been going off a lot more lately. I mean what kind of pornstar would he be if he was not prepared for a sexual encounter at anytime?! He was after all the one-and-only Angel Dust: renowned adult-film star!

 

A couple of women look his way smiling and giggling like hyenas. Angel rolls his eyes dramatically and turns back to the bar to sip on his beer. He cringes at the bitter flavor, but this was all he could afford if he wanted to save up for his sweet, sweet drugs...shaking his head of any thoughts of the bastard he gave head to several times who promised a big payout for giving head almost non-stop for three days straight. He should’ve known that guy was full of shit even if he wore expensive-looking suits that screamed: “big boss with big money to spare,” he still tried to run when Angel came collecting. Go figure, even in hell you still get screwed over, but guess that’s to be expected. 

 

Sighing to himself, he runs one of his elegantly-gloved hands through his hair while another hand brings his beer to his lips. He takes another sip and cringes at the flavor, then lifts yet another hand up that’s holding a cigarette he bummed off of the bartender. He takes a puff of the nicotine stick, inhaling the sweet smoke. Holding in the smoke, he savors the flavor. Well, the beer tasted like piss, but at least the cigarette tasted good. He moves his arm away from his body and flicks some ashes to the the ground, careful not to get it on his favorite suit.

“Well, how are you, stranger?” A female voice gets his attention making him look to his left side. There stands a drop-dead gorgeous dame...now, if Angel wasn’t gay, he would probably be all over that. He could appreciate a nicely-dressed woman, especially one with tatas as huge as watermelons. How the hell was her dress still keeping those babies concealed? Her clothes were way too tight, adding to the fact her mellons looked like they would jump out and attack him at any minute. Wait a minute...didn't he star in a porno like that or was it some weird, foreign shit Vaggie showed him when he was really drunk off his ass? God, he couldn’t remember...well, that's what you get when you take hard-ass liquor and mix it with hard-ass drugs.

 

“Whaddaya want, toots? Can’t you see I'm busy?!” He asked her with slight annoyance in his voice. 

 

She starts walking closer, making her boobs squeeze even closer when she walks; they also start bouncing forward trying to race out of her tight dress. Damn, how could the dame walk, let alone breathe in that thing? She soon stops in front of Angel and takes his cigarette right out of his hand, lifting it to her ruby-red lips to take a puff of the sweet nicotine. Angel clenches one of his hands into a fist hidden under the bar, while another hand under the bar moves in his jacket to pull out a small pistol. His other four limbs are lying on top of the bar where the woman can see them. She takes a long drag then blows smoke in Angel’s face. 

 

“I'm busy too,” she regards him with half-lidded eyes then looks at the barkeep, lifting her hand up to flag him down. She continues to look forward, ignoring Angel as he lifts the hand holding the pistol up, pointing it straight at her head. “You see, I'm looking for the jackass who thinks they can screw around with my husband and get away Scott free.” The barkeep comes over silently with a drink already prepared; she must be a regular, he thought. Well, at least they would know what name to put on her tombstone. She lifts the drink that looks like scotch on the rocks to her lips and takes a sip. 

 

“Ya don't say….” Angel cocks back the hammer and gets ready to squeeze the trigger when the unmistakable sound of multiple guns being cocked at once has him freezing in his tracks.

 

“Mister Dust,” she starts to speak in a low, sexy but dangerous voice full of authority. Oh, he knew that kind of voice well...it demanded respect and held promise of power. Shit, he was fucked in more ways than one when he looked to his side and had seen at least twenty different guns pointed at him. When the woman looked up and over at him, that's when he knew he was really screwed to hell. Her eyes were ablaze and piercing like they were taking him apart limb by limb. “I am a very compassionate woman here in hell, but if someone touches my sleazy husband without my permission, they will be punished!” There is a slight growl to her voice as she sets down her drink hard, making it slosh out of the sides. “I married that fool when he was just a rookie, no-account lackey in my crew and I'm not going to be made a fool of because he can't keep his dick in his pants!” 

 

The bar has gone eerily silent as all sets of eyes are now on them and the scene unfolding before them. A drunken patron leans over to their companion to whisper, “This is better than the TV dramas in hell!” His buddy nods in agreement, that is...until both are hit hard over the head with a pool stick effectively knocking them out. 

 

A gruff male voice speaks up, “Boss, you want us to get the riff-raff out of here?” 

 

The woman speaks up, looking over Angel's shoulder. “No, that's quite alright, I want them to know what happens when they cross me.” She then turns her attention back on Angel.

 

“Why punish me when it was your husband who cheated on you to begin with?! I mean, what's your problem? Are you jealous you're not satisfying him enough that he had to come to the best lay in town to get his rocks off?” He puts the gun down on the bar and smiles at the woman, leaning back and crossing two sets of his upper arms over one another. 

 

The woman or the boss now that Angel knows is sitting back, leaning on the bar with a sinister smile on her face, worthy of any powerful demon. “Oh, I've taken care of my husband...you better believe he will behave from now on. As for you, Mister Dust, as luck has it...I happen to be a fan of yours. However, since you insulted me, I can't go easy on you now!”

 

“Oh, and what the Ffff….” The next thing Angel knows is that there’s a painful blow to his head, knocking him out. When he finally wakes up, the first thing he notices is that he’s tied up. The next is a rubber ball is in his mouth preventing him from yelling out. 

 

“Ahh, good...you're finally awake,” a female voice drifts from behind him, making his body jerk to see the bitch who had a death wish. Boss or not, she was going to die when he was finally free from his binds. He glared as best he could at the woman, but it did nothing to change the fact that he was tied up. As he squirmed around, he felt a lack of clothing. He also appeared to be in some small-ass, weird chair that left his ass dangling over the edge. 

 

(From here on out, you are the sexy, dominating demon-woman who gets to punish the bad Angel) 

 

I smirk down at the man in his binds, knowing he probably already wishes me dead, but that was not my concern...it was the fact that my good-for-nothing husband did not know his place! What kind of drug-lord would I be if I let the ones responsible go unpunished? I lift the riding crop upwards, moving it under Angel's chin to lift up his head to look directly at me. “I'm going to show you just how good I am, Mister Dust,” I purr out as I watch him try to speak with the gag in his mouth. It all comes out as incoherent grumbles. “I'm also going to put you in your place….” I grin sadistically down at him. Angel was lucky that I was a fan of his work or else he would be on display right now at the bar I found him in as a lovely corpse. 

 

I lean back, looking down at him and slowly walk backwards so he can see my skimpy leather, one-piece outfit. I have my favorite whip and paddle hanging off my belt. My boobs are squeezed even more to look two times bigger than what they actually were. My heels clink against the tile floor as I start to walk off from his view to get a few things. I place the items on one side of him, just out of his view. I walk back again, this time returning with a glass of whiskey on the rocks. “Don't worry….” I look over at him as I take a sip from my drink; I can see the hate burning in his eyes. “You're not the only one being punished.” My grin gets even sinister, that of a true, demon drug-lord, as I think of my suffering husband. “He will never do something behind my back without my permission again.” I take another swig of my drink. “Oh, I'm sorry...you must be thirsty, did you want some?” There is a jerky nod from Angel as his white hair bounces with his movement. I then quickly down the glass in one go. “Oops, I'm sorry, all out.” I say as innocently as possible. Again, there is a bunch of mumbled-up, gurgling sounds that are coming from him; he is glaring daggers at me. I set the glass down and move to take off his gag. 

 

“I guess it can't be helped...” I walk slowly towards the spider-demon as I move my hands behind his head to unfasten the gag. I hold one strap in my hand, letting it fall and dangle in my one hand. Almost immediately, a string of profanity hits my ears from a loud angry voice.

 

“YOU FUCKING CUNT! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOIN’?! JUST WAIT TILL I'M OUT OF THESE SHITTY BINDS, YOU SADISTIC PIECE OF MOTHER-LOVING-CRAP BITCH!” The gag is prominently shoved back in his mouth, quieting him immediately. I quickly strap it back as I unhook my leather paddle from my belt.

 

“Obviously, Mister Dust, you have yet to learn your place nor the predicament you now find yourself in.” I sneer down at him as I twirl my paddle in one hand, then bring it down in the other as a threat. “You're lucky I like your work and have use of you or you would have been dead a lot sooner.” I growl out at him. 

“I guess I need to teach you, your place...” I lift the paddle back as I swing forward to his exposed ass, just dangling over the seat. His eyes go wide at the feel of lack of some protection his clothes would have provided from the force of the blow. I grin wide, showing off my pointed teeth. I lift it back again, bringing it forward once again on his bare bottom. I repeatedly move the paddle back, then down on Angel's bottom making loud smacking noises fill the room. After the tenth (or was it eleventh?) time, I stop and once again remove his gag to let him speak.

 

“Is that the best you can do? My grandmother could hit harder than that!” But I can already see the angry red marks left from each blow and see his eyes water slightly from the pain. 

 

I decide to leave the gag off for now, maybe if he begged for my forgiveness I will stop my spanking. “But, Mister Dust,” I say sweetly, “bad boys like yourself need to be punished.” 

 

“Go for it, I don't see anyone bad here but y…” There is a loud smack and the smile on his face is instantly gone. 

 

“Careful with your words, Mister Dust.” I warn him in a dangerous tone as I once again bring the paddle down over and over again on his fuzzy, little rear. 

 

“Toots, I can go on all day with spanking! ‘Sides, I thought you were going to please me or show me how good you are?” He smiles cockily at me and I stop in my tracks. So, he wanted to play that card...it was fine by me. He would be begging in no time at all.

 

“Oh, you're quite right, where are my manners?!” I put on a show of covering my my mouth in fake surprise. “How could I forget something like that?!” I reach to his side, grabbing the items I placed there. I uncap a bottle of extra-slippery, heated lube and squirt some out over a sizeable lavender, vibrating dildo. I lean over him, making my boobs go in his face as I shove the toy all the way down his ass. There is a gasp, followed by a hiss from the man below me. 

 

“Now, we're getting somewhere…what's-a matter? Can’t do things yourself? Just going to let your toys do all the work?!” 

 

I quickly get out a thin, long, and skinny toy and pour globs of lube on the skinny, long device. I then shove the device in his urethra, making it a snug fit around the entry way. I quickly put on the harness cap, securing it in place so it does not pop out from his muscles or any built-up fluids. I flip on the vibrator in his rear to a low-setting and watch him relax at the sensation. 

 

“Ya could’ve done that sooner ya know…..now about that liquor?” 

 

I ignore him as I flip on the long, skinny device to a low-setting as well. I can see his dick start to wake up more as it lengthens from the sensations. “I am going to let you think about your behavior and actions. And until you beg for my forgiveness, you will remain like this.” 

 

Angel has a shit-eating grin on his face as he says, “Works for me!” 

 

Oh, we will see how long he could actually last...because he always came in his movies. Sure, he had experience with similar situations, but not where he dealt with toys as powerful as these. I flip the switch to max on his rear as a starter and leave the other on a low-setting in his dick. “I will be back later after I have attended to some things.”

 

“Take your time, this works for me not having a boner-killer such as yourself around!” Angel laughs at me as I turn and walk out the door. I change into my regular attire; an attractive tight-fitting dress and start looking at the schedule for the rest of my day. 

 

I retreat back into my office where I’m greeted by a tall, horned-demon who is standing by my desk. “Everything has been taken care of boss.” He rasps out as I nod.

 

“Good, I'm going to be looking over a few more things, then I have to check on our guest. Why do new pets have to be so stubborn?” 

 

“If you like, Boss, we could teach him a lesson in manners.”

 

“NO! He is not yours to touch or train, do you understand me?” I growl out almost immediately at one of my lackeys.

 

“Yes, Ma'am.” He bows his horned-head as I take a seat behind my desk. 

 

“Now then...make sure the boys are ready to go in thirty. We’ve got some work to do.” 

 

“Yes, Boss.” He turns and walks out to leave me to shuffle through things and look over documents. 

 

I am so busy doing my job that I’m broken from my trance-like, work state when there is a knock on the door. “Enter.” The same demon from before along with two other different-looking demons enter the room. The one closest to the door speaks up first.

 

“Uh, Boss...the boys have been ready for over thirty minutes.” 

 

“WHAT?! Why didn't any of you come and get me when the time I said passed?!”

 

The demon from before speaks up this time, “We tried, but we didn't get any response from you.” He awkwardly twist his hands together as he looks at the ground like some scolded kid. 

 

“Fucking great! Going to be late getting everything done today!”

 

I storm out of the room followed by my three lackeys at my heels. “Get to the cars! I have something I must do first.” I continue stomping towards the room I left Angel in. I open the door and there he is, still where I left him with a happy smile on his face, but a bit more redder then I remembered. “Are you ready to beg now?”

 

“Nope, I could go on for hours like this!”

 

“Oh, well in that case...you won't mind me upping things a little.”

 

“Go right ahead, but nothing you do is going to make a difference.” He smiles dopely at me.

 

That's what he thinks. I walk over switching the device in his dick to max. I hear him take a sharp intake of air in. I walk behind him, coming back with a few more devices in tow. I strap on a semi-looking chastity device over his cock and flip a switch on. I take out a remote and turn it on half-way as Angel lets out a moan. I then grab some nipple-clamps and clap them to his nipples and hook it to a small electro-shock unit, putting it at pulsate. I finish him up with a blindfold and his gag once again strapped back to his head. “Well then, sweet dreams my dear, Angel...Mama has work to do.”

 

I walk out the door, locking it behind me so no one messed with my new pet. I then get into one of the cars waiting for me outside which is followed by five other identical cars. While we drove, I played with the remote control, making it go high then low. When we finally got to our destination, I put it on high and leave it as I got out of the car to show the asshats who they think they are, trying to move in on my drug turf. I pull out my big, trusty revolver as I am followed by twenty men into the small warehouse. 

 

Five hours later, I’m completely exhausted and forget anything about Angel as I head to my room for a quick bath. After I finish bathing, I slip into a silky, night-robe and pass out in my bed. It's a little past noon when I finally do get up. I then use the restroom and flip on the TV. Almost immediately, a porno comes on showing none other than my favorite little Angel. Quickly putting on a new one-piece leather outfit, I rush to the room I’ve been keeping him in. I unlock it to reveal a shundering mess of a spider-demon. His once fluffy fur is slicked back with sweat and matted to his body. I walk over, letting my heels clink against the floor, making him jerk towards the noise and shudder. As soon as I remove the blindfold, I see the tear streaks on his face. “Are you going to be a good boy if I remove the gag?” He nods yes and looks up at me pathetically shaking from lack of release. “Are you going to beg for my forgiveness?” Once again, he nods yes. 

 

I remove the gag and immediately, his voice comes out in a sobbing plea. “Look, I'm sorry….please….just let me cum….please…..I need to….. I need to….ahhh …..I...I ...I need to peeeeeah….” He half sobs, half whines. Angel probably couldn’t tell which he wanted more after trying in vain to get some sort of release. After all, he was drinking quite a bit at the bar and he had not expressed any need to go yesterday and now with all the sensations, he must be going wild. I smile down at him as I put a thoughtful finger to my chin as if I am thinking. 

 

“Hhhhmmm, I don't know if you mean it.”

 

“Please, I'll do anything! Just let me piss or cum! I can't tell anymore! Please!” He lets out a whimper as he struggles against his binds. 

 

“In that case,” I move in front of him and undo the snaps to the bottom half of my leather, one-piece-looking swimsuit. I press my pussy to his nose. “I want you to suck me off for an entire week….nah, make it two, whenever and wherever I wish. You will follow my every order; if not, there will be consequences! Understood?” He nods erratically as he tries to wiggle forward to my pussy. He sticks out a tongue and laps at my entrance. “If I feel teeth, I leave you like this for a week.” He nods as he strains to lick my slit. 

 

I feel generous and move closer so he has a better reach to my kitten. I feel his face press forward as he licks up and down my slit. I see him shiver from all the sensations from my toys. He struggles to stay focus on the task at hand and not think about sweet release. I frown as I run my fingers through the back of his hair and yank his head down into my crevice. I hold his head in place as I thrust my hips forward into his mouth. He soon catches on and flicks his tongue out between my folds. I feel him shiver and shake as his tongue goes in and out of my moistening folds. He then flicks his tongue upwards to my clitoris and then he presses on it with the tip of his tongue, wiggling it around in circles. He then presses down harder on my clit as he wraps his lovely, soft lips around it and starts to suck. The suction is so nice that you throw back your head and moan. Making sure to pet his head, racking your nails through his hair, making him shiver and shake even more. 

 

He soon moves his talented mouth off my clitoris and to my sweet folds, where he wiggles his tongue in and out. He starts to suck and twirl his pink appendage all around inside my pussy while making me moan even more. Soon, I start thrusting forward making him go deeper and deeper until I am almost suffocating him with my pussy. I pull and tug on his hair to encourage him to keep going. Before long, I am squirting deep inside his mouth, making him drink my lovely, pussy-juices. I pull back with a smile on my face as I look down at him, then pat his head. “Good boy! Did you enjoy your lunch?” 

 

“ No…”

 

“Oh, ok. Well, I have to get going!” I turn and start to leave when he calls out to me.

 

“Wait!”

 

“Yes?” I turn and look expectantly at him.

 

“Aren't you going to take this off so I can cum or piss or whatever combination?!”

 

“Nah, you seem to have not learned your lesson, so I must be on my way..” I turn to leave again when he calls out once more. 

 

“Wait…..I...I... I….can I have some more….” He looks away and shivers. “I'm still hungry…..Mama….Boss….Mistress....”

 

“There, was that so hard?” You walk over to him and pull up a cushion-chair at his level. You also pull out a small device from a pocket in your belt. “I have a treat for you.”

 

“These things finally off?” Angel asks hopefully.

 

“No, but it will help me feed you faster.” I smile sweetly and get closer to him. “Now, say, Ah.”

 

“Ahh….” Angel opens his mouth wide as he feels something placed around his tongue that starts to vibrate and hum to life. I sit down in front of him, spreading my legs and pulling him closer as I wrap my legs around his head.

 

“Enjoy the meal, my little Angel.” 

 

He presses the vibrating toy to my clit and swirls it around sending pleasant vibrations through my pussy. He wraps his mouth once again over my clitoris and presses the vibrating device further into me while sucking so hard. His suction is so wonderful that it makes my toes curl as he keeps eating me out. Not letting up once on his lovely suction, it further adds to the pleasure and before long, I am squirting once again into his mouth. He catches and swallows it all licking his lips as I pull back making a small trial drizzle down his chin. I pet his head, “Good boy, did you enjoy your meal?”

 

“Yes, Ma’am.” He shivers from the vibrations.

 

I get up and move, “I suppose you’ve earned your right to cum.”

 

Angel is about to retort but bites his tongue as I unhook the chasity-like device and remove the long, thin vibrating toy out of his dick after unhooking it. You decide to leave the dildo and claps on him. I then turn to leave. “Aren't you going to let me piss?”

 

“Go right ahead, I'm not into watersports, but you still need to learn your lesson, so go for it. Piss, cum, do whatever you need.” 

 

You move to sit down and look at him with distant eyes as he’s shundering to hold back. He continues holding back in spite of your declaration, so he doesn’t humiliate himself in front of you. 

 

Sighing, you get up and attach the half-chastity device back to him and letting the intense vibrations do the rest. You sit back, watching as he’s shundering one last time and starts to wet himself all over his stomach and lower-half; some manages to get on his chest. He then finishes shaking only to cum explosively, getting it all over his body. I sneer at his messy body and leave the room. 

 

I send in one of my more trusted maids to untie him, take off all the toys, and clean him up along with the mess he made. I’m not a monster after all. I just wanted to humiliate him like he did to me in the bar and around town, knowing my husband played with him and Angel gave no shits about it, only wanting my husband's money. She would soon turn him to a cunt-worshiping, man-whore...at least hers, till she was done with him. She still had to teach her husband a lesson of who was the best fuck ever and make him rue the day he cheated on her. After all, he was now paralyzed thanks to Vinny. She smiled in delight at the thought, yet knew he was not off the hook yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Melissa for helping edit and all the great support she provides, You rock hun! Love you girl for being so awesome and a good friend! <3 
> 
> Sorry this took a little to get done, this is a bit more softer with the bondage scenes.

Angel dove his long tongue back into the drug lord's sweet folds, effectively making her shudder. It had been almost three weeks already and as it turns out: life with that bitch of a drug lord wasn’t so bad. He got fed gourmet meals, drawn the most luxurious baths with varieties of bath salts, bombs, and bubble baths mixed in. He even got some exciting new clothes; all he had to do was put on a stupid collar that read “Boss’ Bitch” on it. Whenever he serviced the boss and did a good job for it, he got some sort of reward. He really wasn’t expecting getting a tray full of many different drugs for his liking since Miss Bitch warned him that if he got sloppy, he would be punished. So here he was, sucking her off, for what? He lost count after a while but was starting to learn what got her pussy flowing. Taking in her flaps, he lightly lets his sharp teeth rake over them, making her moan. He then swirls his tongue around, pressing it in between her flaps in the opening. 

 

Angel keeps two of his hands on either side of her thighs, making her spread wide open so his face is not squished in her pussy again like she is trying to suffocate him with it. He didn't mind but he really wanted to keep living, especially if that got him new drugs he never heard of before. Angel's middle pair of hands were on her ass, spreading her cheeks wide open while his lower two were snaking up her thighs to her opening. He moves his mouth off of her flaps, making her whine in complaint until he nips at her clitoris and begins to lick and nibble on the tasty treat. She moans and rakes her fingers through his his hair, making him shudder. He then moves his two lower hands to her opening. One hand rubs up and down the outside of her flaps while the other uses his pointer finger to slip in knuckle-deep and he slowly starts to finger her.

 

So what if he was a sell-out giving it up to a woman? A job is a job even if he was threatened by said woman. He had to hand it to the broad, she really kept him busy and whenever he did something out of line, he would have a harsh smack on the rear or a few toys inserted into it. On one occasion, she used her heels to press into his crotch. He never pegged himself for a masochist until now but he was learning things he never knew about himself. It was either that or these were some really good drugs. I mean damn, running out buck-naked, frolicking like a pony through the halls saying, “I'm a magical unicorn with a bunch of neon-color fairies” didn't scream damn-good stuff, he didn't know what did. Sure, he got a few looks for that one but it was his own fault for mixing several of the drugs at once. Then the bitch said something about how she would like ride this magical unicorn. To his credit, he said something along the lines, “In your dreams, witch” and ended up with that damn thing in his cock again and a colorful dildo in his ass. He would have really preferred the one that vibrates. Nope, he had to make do with that and a saddle hooked to his nipples and his cock. Oh, she still got to ride him but probably not how she originally thought. His back sure did hurt after; he had a horse bridal in his mouth all day too for that. Of course, she didn’t forget to put the unicorn horn on his forehead that he used as a dildo for her when he couldn’t blow her. When she rode him, she made sure to pull his reins and kick on his side-saddle, making his nipples and dick get pulled. On another day, he couldn’t cum till she felt he had learned his lesson.

 

There were loud, squishy sounds being made as Angel added a second finger going in and out of her cunt while he sucked on her clitoris. Her legs tremble a bit as he picked up the pace, going even faster, then adding a third finger. God, Angel hoped she appreciated all the hard work he was doing to make her satisfied. He hadn't even gotten off today either. She was moaning and gasping his name as she orgasmed for the second time today. She was breathing heavily as Angel removes his fingers from her cunt and wipes his sticky-wet fingers on a napkin that was nearby. He removes his face from her pussy and slowly starts to rise and stretch his many limbs from being on the floor for so long. “Enjoy yourself?”

 

He smiles smugly at her as she replies with a breathless, “yes…”

 

“Good, now if you don't mind...I would like to go relax with a few mimosas your maid Calinea has made for me.” He starts to walk to the door at the same time he is fixing his suit. 

 

Finally coming back to her senses, she calls out to Angel. “Aren't you going to get off yourself?” 

 

Angel stops in his tracks and slowly turns to look at the woman. “I probably will later…..’sides, what's it matter to you?” 

 

The woman pulls up her purple, sheer panties and fixes her tight, form-fitting dress. “I have yet to keep my promise…..”

 

“Just keep sending those high-end drugs and liquor my way and everything will be fine.” Angel once again turns to leave but freezes upon her next words.

 

She licks her lips and bites her bottom lip before opening her mouth to speak. When she speaks, her words are soft and smooth like velvet. “No….I…..I want to reward you for your good behavior…..well, mostly good.” She then pulls a cigarette out from a case she had hidden in her bra. She takes the bud and ignites it with fire from her fingertips. She then moves the cancer stick to her lips and inhales slowly a large amount of nicotine. Slowly, she exhales, letting all the gathered smoke in her lungs out. “I have yet to prove myself as to how good of a lover I am. Don't think I have yet forgotten about your cruel comments.”

 

Angel cringes, “You don't say? I can't recall much.” He nervously laughs as he slowly tries to shuffle away. There is a brief spark that occurs in her eyes as she watches him taking another puff from her cigarette as if her mind is already made up.

 

She opens her mouth, letting the smoke out in rings before she blows the rest out. “Come to my room at 7:30 tonight.”

 

“Come again?” 

 

“Come to my room at 7:30 tonight and make sure you’re on time and dress comfortably.” She then stands up and walks behind her desk, opening a drawer, pulling out a bottle of scotch. “Make sure you shower before you arrive.” She says as an afterthought. 

 

Angel gulps a little not sure what he should expect from the crazy bitch of a drug lord. “ Um. Okay, but why do I need to worry about all that? Should I be scared?”

 

She opens the liquor and takes a subtle sip, “Why, Mister Dust, I've done told you, it's my time to show you just how good I really am.” She smirks devilishly at him.

 

Angel just stands there and nods his head before turning to leave, walking out the door when he hears her voice call to him. “Oh, Mister Dust!”

 

“Yeah,” Angel turns his neck in an awkward angle to look at her. 

 

“Don't be late!”

 

“I make no promises, Toots!” He calls back over his shoulder as he walks out the door to the kitchen where Calinea is already waiting for him with a drink in her hand. He heads over to one the chairs at the drug lord's table and has a seat as she rushes over to give Angel his drink. He nods his thanks as he starts to sip on it before the maid is once again back with a tray that's covered up. The maid sets the tray down and removes the top, revealing some powder-like substance, green dried leaves, a couple of different needles, and a few pills. “Ooooo, what do we have here?” He moves his arms above the tray and wiggles his fingers. 

 

The maid opens her mouth as if she is about to say something but closes it because Angel seems to already know what each item is. 

 

He grabs the pills in one hand, a syringe in two different hands, careful not to stab himself. His bottom two hands proceed to grab some dried-up leaves and place it on some paper as he begins to roll it up carefully. “Don't like needles.” He holds up the two syringes carefully and gently sets one down, then one set of his hands starts to grab his drink and syringe, pressing the nozzle down, making the liquid shoot out into his drink. “Don't get me wrong, I like to be penetrated, just not like that.” Angel shudders a little at the thought of the needle entering his skin. He sets the empty needle down as he lifts a spoon from the table to stir it into his mimosa. He takes a sip from his drink, then puts it down. “Wwwooooo, going to be feeling that later,” he laughs a little at the strong concoction he just made. Angel then brings the rolled paper to his lips where a thin flap hangs loose and licks it before finishing rolling it up. 

 

Calinea walks back out of the room then returns with a lighter. Angel sees her standing at his side and holds out the rolled-up joint to be lit. Leaning forward, she lights it before straightening up. “Thanks, Doll, you're a real peach.” Angel offers her a genuine smile as he turns back to his powder that he soon spreads out with a small, playing card. He brings the joint up to his lips and takes a puff, then he leans forward after exhaling the smoke and licks up some of the powder off the table. He uses one of his hands to once again grab the mixed drink, taking a generous gulp before holding it out at the side where he leans back in his chair and casually lifts his feet up to place on the dining table. He then brings his joint once again to his lips and takes a puff, then slowly lets it out in smoke rings. “Aaahhhhhhh, this is the life.” He once again moves his arm, holding the mixed drink back to his lips and takes a long swallow. He moves the drink once again from his mouth with a satisfied hum. “I could get used to this!” 

 

Angel couldn’t help but think of how funny this whole shit-show was. I mean, first I get humiliated and treated like a sex toy or some pet; now I'm getting a taste of the high life. If he knew it was going to be this good after cheating with the drug Lord's husband, he would’ve done it a lot sooner. I mean, she was a bitch but one with good taste and class. Sure, she used him like a sex toy but he was okay with that if he got treated to all the drugs he could ever want, gourmet meals, luxurious rooms, and being a kept man whore as some would call it. Sure, it sucked that by no means was the drug lord a man, but he could still live with her being a woman as long as he was spoiled rotten. 

 

Once again, the maid leaves the room this time returning with a tray of food. There were donuts, bagels, sausages, eggs, and other goodies as well. “Why thank you again, doll,” he smiles at her as he picks up a donut with pink frosting in one hand. Angel glances at the powder-like substance, “I really shouldn't…hahaha, what the hell, who am I kidding?!” He takes the donut and dips it in the powder, making sure it is covered in the substance before bringing it to his mouth where he gobbles it up. He then brings his drink back to his lips, finishing the remainder of its contents. He stays in his seat already feeling the different drugs take effect. He looks at the maid and blinks several times. “Vaggie, when did you get here?” 

 

He lifts his hand with the joint up to his lips and starts freaking out, moving his arm really fast. “Shit! I'm on fire!” He drops everything else and stands as he is shaking said arm like mad. “Calinea! Why the fuck are you just standing there?!” Angel practically yells at her. The maid just stands there looking at Angel then sighs as she grabs a nearby pitcher of water and throws water on him. The next thing the maid sees is Angel throwing his hands out and gasping for air as he flails his arms wildly.

 

“What are you doing?” 

 

He continues moving his arms and pants out, “C-cant...” gasp “B-brea-the” gasping, while still moving his arms like he is almost swimming.

 

The maid sighs, shaking her head. “You're not drowning in water, you just got water thrown on you to put out your joint...” She then mutters under her breath “Damn druggie, hallucinating….” The maid looks mildly annoyed at Angel, crossing her arms over one another as she stares at him.

 

Angel stops and looks over at the maid and notices the lack of movement from her. His eyes go wide as he points at her. He yells out at her, “YOU CAN BREATHE UNDERWATER!?” He moves one hand up to his mouth and touches it. “Holy shit I can breath underwater!”

 

The maid shakes her head and pinches her brow. “They don't pay me enough for this shit,” she mutters to herself. “Angel, we are not underwater!”

 

“It's so peaceful and cool down here….I must be very moist right now.” He laughs at his own weird joke.

 

“For the love of….You are not underwater you shit head, you're in the Mistress's house on a trip!”

 

“OOOOOO, where am I going?” Angel asks excitedly.

 

“To bed!” She grabs one of Angel's arms, pulling him back to his room to sleep off his trip. Shortly after, they arrive with Angel being dragged behind, stumbling over her feet. She opens the door and ushers him in. “Now, get some rest; you don't want to meet up with the mistress when you are tripping out so much.”

 

“Okay, Mommy,” he says dreamily and shuffles over to the bed, falling face first on it. 

 

The maid sighs again, “He’ll be alright…” She closes the door and starts heading back to the dining room to clean up the mess. “I can't believe the Mistress is not limiting his drug intake…..” She throws her hands up in the air “Why must she spoil the druggie?” She sighs one last time and gets back to work. 

 

(You are now the Mistress)

 

You have just enjoyed some fun time with your little Angel for the second time this morning. After dismissing him to go get some breakfast and probably some of your higher-quality drugs, you can't help but wonder why you two have yet to have sex. Sure, you wanted to put him in his place, but now you just wanted to have some fun with him and prove your point. After all, if Angel thought your husband thought you sucked in bed that he had to go someone else to get off, he had another thing coming. After all, when you were alive, you were a hooker in your youth and one of the best. Even if your father was a well-known drug lord, it still didn’t stop him from treating you like nothing….Back then, woman had no freedom or respect, so it was a bit of a sad blessing when your twin brother died because then you pretended to be him and for the first time in your miserable life, you had power. Not only that, but you had respect and money; but of course, everyone thought you were your dead brother. Father always liked him best; he did take over the family business in a way, just not how your father predicted. Maybe that's why you loved Angel so much, because in an interview with him, he mentioned his father being a prick so it made sense that you both had some common ground. 

 

Well, today you were going to show him just how great you were. It was about time to reward Angel for all of his good behavior. And of course, maybe spoiling him with the best drugs, food, and any comforts he could ever ask for was too much, but who cares? You had made your point to the people and him, so what if the people feared and respected you for that little display of dominance in the bar about two weeks ago? That was the whole point. You also weren’t a horrible monster even if you liked power-play and S & M. 

 

Stretching your arms above your head, you work out the kinks. There is a knock on your door, making you pause and look up. “You may enter.”

 

One of your loyal henchmen opens the door; a slender, purplish-red demon with eight long tentacles walks in. His voice is dull compared to other members of your crew. He always sounds so jittery too; he was more the distributor and kept tabs for her on a lot of her business ventures. “Um…. h-hello….b-boss….the …. the…..the….b-boys….are….are….r-ready…”

 

You pinch between your brow; this guy feared you the most, but you knew he got off on it when you smacked him around. “Haven't I told you time and time again to speak clearly?!” 

 

“Y-yeah…..s-s-soorrrry….” He looks down and shivers. 

 

“I guess I have to punish you…” you look at your nails like you are bored. He looks up, with his face turning a darker shade of purple. His eyes are wide as the pupils are dilated, while his mouth is open and panting.

 

“Th-thank you, Mistress.” He gets his tentacles and legs sticking out his rear as you pull out your paddle from a desk drawer. You walk over, moving the paddle back high then bringing it down hard on his back side. You do this a few more times, making him moan out each time before you lift your heeled-foot up and push him down. “Ooo, thank you, thank...THANK YOU!”

 

“Now, get up! We got shit to do!” You walk past the octopus-demon after dropping your paddle on the shelf. 

 

“Yes, Mistress.” He is still panting but follows behind me.

 

We walk down the hall, meeting up with ten others of your crew. They silently follow behind me as I walk briskly by grabbing my Tommy gun as myself and the crew walk to the cars outside. Hopefully, it won't be much longer before you return to your sweet little Angel. 

 

Back in the bedroom, some time has passed as Angel tosses and turns, sleeping his high off. That is, till a knock on his door has him stirring. “What the fuck?! What's the matter with you? I was sleeping!” He says through an annoyed groan. 

 

“Sorry Sir, but you’ve been sleeping several hours and the mistress has returned. It is almost time to attend to her bedroom.” The maid meekly says as she throws the covers off Angel and helps him up out of bed.

 

“Well, fuck me! Was I really sleeping that long?” 

 

The maid mutters under her breath, “That's what the mistress plans to do.” She walks to the bathroom and draws Angel a nice, hot bubble-bath, making sure to mix various substances in the water as she calls out to him. “You have been sleeping several hours, Mister Dust. It's best you start getting ready and not keep the mistress waiting when she calls upon you to her chambers.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I hear ya,” he grumbles out as he starts to stand and shuffles his way slowly into the bathroom. 

 

“Make sure you clean yourself well; the mistress is a very proper, young woman, as well as a passionate lover, or so I’ve heard.” Angel waves his hand at her to go, in which she bows and leaves him to undress. He silently slips in the tub then relaxes with a sigh, letting the heat overflow him.

 

He really felt sluggish; it may have something to do with all the drugs he took. Slowly, he slides down further into the water until his head has submerged in welcoming heat. Angel stays under for a few seconds longer before he pops his head back up, taking in a greedy lung full of air. Exhaling slowly, he relaxes back on the tub, just letting the sweet aroma from the bubbles tickle his senses as the heat incases him in a warm embrace. “Huuaa….now, this is the life.” He moves two hands behind his head while two other hands start moving bubbles over his body. “If only my little porkchop were here….I think he would enjoy it.” Angel feels a bit lonesome without his little snookums beside him pressing his cute little snout to his face. Ah, but what was he going to do? He was pretty sure Charlie or Vaggie were watching him. He just prayed Razzle And Dazzle weren't. Those little imps somehow managed to turn his little nugget purple with yellow spots. He didn't sound like a piggy either, more like a lawn mower from what they fed him. 

 

Angel shakes his head, trying to get rid of any negative thoughts. Water sprinkles about from his hair atop his head. He uses one hand to grab a washcloth while another grabs the soap. He sits up and begins washing himself quickly, so as to not keep Miss Drug Lord waiting. He really didn’t want to feel her wrath when she seemed to be in a good mood earlier. Angel finishes rinsing then quickly towels off. Nodding his head, he reaches for the dryer and blows himself off to make his fur fluff up in all its glory. 

 

Emerging from the bathroom, he spots a white, silk bathrobe with a pair of white, silk, and lace panties. There were also a pair of white stockings with a light-pink bow at the top. “Guess I have to wear these.” Angel quickly sets about putting the outfit on, even going as far as putting on some white heels he found lying under the bed. Before he leaves the room, he checks himself in the mirror making sure all his assets are nicely on display.

 

By now, Angel knew the way to the boss's bed chambers by heart after his many summons over the course of his stay. He continues walking down the halls until he stops right outside her door where he knocks. “Enter,” comes a silky-smooth, seductive voice from the other side. 

 

Opening the door slowly, Angel is greeted with the sight of the drug lord on a king-size bed with maroon sheets. The boss herself has on a red, one-piece-looking, swimsuit-style lingerie. From what Angel can figure, it was some sort of corset as her boobs were once again pressed into one another. She had on a little bit of makeup to make her look all the more alluring and she had her long hair up in a ponytail with curls. Beside her on the nightstand was a plate of strawberries and a jar of white chocolate sauce. There was also a bucket of what appeared to be champagne and two empty flutes beside it. “I've been waiting for you.” 

 

“Oh, ya have?” Angel asks a little nervously. This was not part of their normal routine with all this romantic crap around. 

 

“Yes, I have,” I smile and begin to rise, taking two of his hands in mine. “I believe I promised you a true show of my skill and tonight you’ve earned it.”

 

Angel gulps a little nervously that this could be all some sort of cruel ploy to humiliate or torment him. “Don't worry, there is nothing to be afraid of.”

 

“What are ya, reading my mind?” He snaps a little at me but I pushed it aside. Instead, I let go of his one hand and lightly hold only the other as I gently lead him over to the bed where he has a seat at the edge.

 

“Would you like a drink?” I sweep my hand across to the two flutes and the champagne beside me.

 

“Uummm, sure,” Angel says with a bit of hesitation in his voice.

 

I pour some champagne into the two flutes and hand him one of the flutes, which he eagerly takes into his hands. I take my flute and hold it up into the air, in which he looks blankly at me. “Here's to a night of fun.” He blinks a few times then he clings his flute with mine and then slowly brings it up to his lips and takes a sip. “Darling, you have nothing to fear, remember that.” I run one of my manicured hands in his hair brushing it back, only for it to bounce back up. 

 

“How can I be so sure after the treatment I received?” Angel eyes you suspiciously.

 

“Oh, you poor thing, getting three gourmet meals a day, a luxurious bed to sleep on, along with service around the clock, and let's not forget all the high-quality drugs your greedy, little heart desires. It's just so torturous staying here!” I sarcastically say all this as I hold an arm to my forehead in a “oh, woe is me” fashion. 

 

Angel sends a glare my way as I smirk mischievously back at him. “Not what I fucking meant! I was referring to the little S&M displays and what not!”

 

I lift a brow at him but wait till I am sure he has finished talking. “As I’ve told you before, that was to teach you a lesson, which I believe you have learned have you not?”

 

Angel downs his flute in one go, “I would still like a gesture of good faith while I am here. Something to make me less nervous.”

 

“What would you have me do?” I sip on my flute of champagne as I wait for him to speak up. 

 

“How about you give me head for a change, then maybe I would feel more relaxed.” Angel reaches for the bottle of champagne then starts to drink from it with his eyes closed. That is, until he feels something slide in between his thighs making him snap his eyes open and moving the bottle from his mouth. “Da fuck?!”

 

“What? I am doing what you asked, now relax for me.” I smirk up at a flustered Angel as I rub either side of his inner thighs then press them apart so I have more room.

 

“Yeah….well...fuck…. I didn't think you’d actually do it!” He takes a gulp from the bottle in one of his hands.

 

“I told you, this my turn to prove just how good I am.” I kiss one of his inner thighs, slowly kissing up to his pelvis then stopping to do the same treatment to the other side. I feel him shiver a bit from anticipation as I move my hands to slide from his inner thighs up to his hip, where my fingers snag his lovely panties. Slowly, I drag the silky material across and off his body, making him shiver and gasp a little at the sensation. I tug the panties all the way off of his body then move to rub one of his stocking-covered legs. I kiss the calf then slowly kiss my way up his legs, letting my hands travel up slowly behind my lips, making him jump at the sensation. “You're awfully jittery for an adult super star,” I smirk as I kiss his pelvis near his slowly-awakening membrane.

 

“Fuck you!”

 

“That's the plan, or more like I will be doing the fucking, Mister Dust.” I move one of my hands away from his body then use the index finger to move in to tap the tip of his penis. 

 

“Watch the goods there, sweetheart. That's part of my money-maker.” 

 

“Whatever you say, sweetie,” I smile then take his cock in my hands and slowly begin to stroke him. I move my hands all the way to his base then back up to the tip.

 

Angel jerks back, hissing at me, “Easy there, my dick’s not some joystick to play with without making it a little slick first.”

 

“Fine, then hand me the chocolate sauce.”

 

“You know, lube would be better.”

 

“You know, I'm going to suck your dick and would like to taste something pleasant aside from lube.”

 

“Well, they have flavored lube out, just so you know.”

 

“Really?! I would have never guessed.” I gently squeeze his base to remind him what we are supposed to be doing.

 

“Again, easy on the goods,” a dangerous glare is sent his way, “alright, shutting up.”

 

He hands me the container, in which I pour a generous amount over his cock then slowly begin to rub it in. Angel shivers a bit at the feeling where he tenses a little. I move forward, kissing the tip then along the length all the way to the base where he relaxes. I begin to rub his length more till he is stiff as a board then I hold his length as I slowly take in his tip, twirling my tongue around it’s head. I hear a soft moan from above me as I take more of his generous-sized cock in my mouth. I suck him happily, making tiny vibrations travel up his dick. Angel lets out a loud, breathy moan as I continue humming, making more tiny vibrations travel his cock. I grip his base and rub him to where I am suckling his tip and then move my hand back down his shaft, repeating this motion several times, making him moan a little more each time. I move my hands off his dick and make one lay on his hips while another reaches further down to fondle his soft balls. I hear a gasp and feel him slowly quake beneath me as I take more of him in, all while swirling my tounge around his elongated shaft. I move my head back all the way to the tip then I press my tongue in his slit, where I wiggle my pink appendage around. Angel lets out a loud, throaty moan then I feel hands on my head and shoulders. Angel's hands start to run through my tied-up hair, pulling strands out of their place. Soon I feel hair falling down my neck freely as he continues to run his fingers through my hair and slowly tugging me closer to his body. 

 

I let out some gurgling mumbles that has him throwing his head back at the sensation and tugging me further down. “Aahh yes! Ooooooohhhh, daddy like…” I feel him tug on my hair as I slide once again to the tip, then slowly back the shaft. 

 

“Can't ya go any faster?” I try to smirk but it gets lost on him with a mouth full of sausage. So I end up going even slower just to tease him a bit. He pulls at my hair and pushes my head down while the hands on my shoulders dig their nails in my flesh. I squeeze his balls tightly, making him yelp and remember his place. He eases off on the tugging as I slowly start to pick up the pace, savoring the sweet, chocolatey substance that is wrapped around his cock. I hollow my cheeks adding a lot more suction as I bob my head up and down his cock even faster, making him begin to pant and moan. I feel him start to tremble beneath me and his hands tapping my shoulders as I go even faster until I feel him tense up and hear a long loud moan as hot liquid is squirted into my mouth. I keep sucking, savoring the salty contrast to the sweet. I continue to suck until I feel his hands on top of me are limp. “Fffuuuckkk me….that wasn’t half bad.”

 

I move off of his dick which has a string of stiva still connected from his dick to my mouth. I lick my lips as I finally peer up at his blissful-looking face. “If you think that was good sugar, you ain't seen nothing yet.” I move to stand up and am pleasantly surprised when I feel Angel lean forward to embrace me then nuzzle his face into my chest. I gently pat his head and he moves back, letting me move to sit on the bed. “Are you still worried, my dear?”

 

“Hard to say, but not so much anymore.”

 

“Then shall we continue?” I gestured to the bed we are on.

 

“Sure thing,” he crawls across it laying flat on his back, making the silk robe open up to where his body is playing peek-a-boo. I move to open the drawer on the nightstand, pulling out some fruity-scented lube, where I place it next to the strawberries.

 

“Wait right there, I need to get something first.” I stand and walk in my enormous walk-in closet quickly, heading to the back wall where all my naughty accessories and outfits are. I grab my strapless strap on and head back into the bedroom. As I enter the room I see Angel sitting up on the pillows with his head propped up by one of his hands. 

 

“So, is this the part where you show me ya don't really suck? ‘Cause that last display, ya sucked pretty hard.” He smiles at me as he uses one hand to grab a strawberry from the nearby tray and plop it in his mouth. 

 

“I am a fantastic lover, as you're about to find out.” I reach below on my crotch and unhook the claps on my swimsuit lingerie. I slowly start to climb in bed with the strap-on in my hand. I set the device near Angel's hips as I move upwards to kiss his lips. Angel hesitates at first, but soon is kissing me back. I bite his bottom lip, making him moan in pleasure, then waste no time to thrust my tongue into his warm, wet cavern. I feel the points of his teeth as my tounge maps out his mouth and shiver with delight at the sharp appendages that poke at my soft, pink muscle. Slowly, my hands make their way to his head, stroking back his fluffy strands. Both of us deepen the kiss as I see Angel's eyes close and feel his hands thread his fingers through my hair and tug me closer. I let out a moan that he quickly swallows up as the kiss becomes more heated. Soon, we are both pulling apart and panting, trying to catch our breaths.

 

“Ha, ahh, haaaahh…..” Angel breathes heavily, “I still,” another heavy intake, “go by what,” another heavy breath, “I said…” 

 

I pant out heavily too, “Oh…?”

 

“You suck hard,” he manages an out-of-breath laugh. 

 

“Honey, you’re going to be eating those words and won't be able to to speak right by the time I'm done with you.”

 

“Hahaha, I'd like to see you try.”

 

I move my mouth to kiss his neck and shoulder, then across his chest to one of his perky nipples. I slowly kiss the nipple then slowly suck on it, making it even harder. Ever-so-slightly, I scrape my teeth across the sensitive organ, making Angel shiver and moan in delight. My other hand moves across his chest and tweaks his other nipple while I continue to suck the one. I feel one of Angel's hands begin to rub the top of my head while I feel a hand on each side of my shoulders, pulling down while pressing his claws slowly into me. He moans and wiggles under me as I switched to his other nipple, now sucking on it while pinching the other. I move back, smiling down at him, and pulling his arms with me as he fights for me to continue to play with his chest. 

 

“You seem to be having a good time now,” I breathe out.

 

Angel just glares at me but its effect is lost as he is shivering from pleasure. “Quit your yapping and get back to work.” He pulls me back down into his fluffy chest where I push back up on and lazily run my fingers on. I move an index finger in circles around his nipple and smirk up at him mischievously. Angel huffs and speaks louder, sounding a bit more irritated. “Son of a…please! Just please!” 

 

I have a pleasant smile that starts to form on my face as I move further down, just running my hands through his silky fur. I slowly kiss down his tummy and trail my hands further down his body till I reach his sensitive cock. Then, I take his generous-sized beast in one of my hands and slowly start to rub it as I kiss on one spot of his stomach to the next. Now, I slowly start to suck on his stomach, leaving a small mark behind. Angel squirms beneath me, letting out needy sounds of pleasure as I continue my ministrations. I use my other hand to reach down to fondle his furry balls, making him gasp and moan. I continue kissing the sensitive skin on his tummy, leaving several marks as I move my hand even faster down his now swollen cock. Angel bucks his hips trying to get more pleasure from my stroking hand but I quickly move the hand that was fondling his balls to hold his hips down. I hear a whimper from below and pause my actions to look up at him. The sight that greets me is a panting, disheveled mess of a spider-demon. His hair is starting to stand on end in all different directions while his lower lip is stuck in his mouth, sucking on it to hold back from moaning.

 

I can't help but stare at the lovely sight. I begin to feel the corners of my lips twitch up in a smile. Damn, is he beautiful; I think to myself now with a wicked grin on my face. “How's about we have a little more fun?”

 

“Mmmmnnnnn,” he nods his head, still breathing hard. I look around and see the champagne bottle still resting in one of his many hands but it looks like it might be dropped at any minute. I point at the bottle and he just blinks at me as his chest rises and falls at a steadier pace now. 

 

“Hand me the bottle and I'll show you some real fun, that is unless you’re still drinking from it.” I say all of this with a challenge and a smirk on my face.

 

Angel blinks a few more times before he hands over the bottle, in which I take without warning, then shove the thin opening into his tightened entrance. Angel yelps and jumps a little at the intrusion. I simply start to lift his lower body upwards, making the liquor in the bottle enter his body. “I am so thankful you bathed and washed really good.” I move his legs on each of my shoulders making him spread out wide. I grin down wickedly at him as I wiggle the bottle around.

 

“Ooooo….Easy there….mmnnn,” Angel hisses out, “ that's not a key hole…..” I wiggle in more, making him voice his complaints. “Ow, that doesn't go there….” 

 

I am still smiling as I remove the bottle from his puckered hole. I lean forward, giving him a quick peck to the lips before I lean back, kissing his fluffy sack then slowly sucking on the tender skin. I take his jewels in my mouth, just lightly sucking on them before I move back with a pop. I kiss and nibble the area between his ass and balls are, before I move further down, kissing his entrance. “Allow me to apologise for earlier….” He shivers as I move a hand on each of his round boney cheeks and squeeze. 

 

“Oooooo, OooOooOo!” Angel squirms in my graps.

 

I nip at the entrance then slowly put my lips around it and suck on the perky hole. I press my tongue at his entrance and wiggle my way inside, instantly tasting the sweet bitter flavor of the champagne. I press my small pink appendage further inside then I began to swirl my tongue about, savoring his sweet moans.

 

“Aahh…..mmmnn….sshhayy…..ww-hatsss...tthhhisss?” I move off him to look at my strap-on he is now holding. 

 

“What does it look like to you?” I say a little annoyed that I was interrupted from my task.

 

“It looks like a dick to me!” He says quickly before he starts panting a little. 

 

“Then what might I use that for?” I raise a brow at the panting spider-demon. 

 

He looks confused at first until his eyes open wide in awe. “OooOooOoo,” he grins up at me. I move my head back down below and am about to push in when there is a shout. “Wait!”

 

“What now?” I look up at him even more annoyed than before.

 

“So, this is going in both of us, right?”

 

“Correct, mister adult super star,” I say slowly to him.

 

“Well, why not let me help you out a bit since you’re going to be showing me your moves?” I ponder this for a moment then nod in agreement. 

 

“Alright, what did you have in mind, Mister Dust?” 

 

“You lie right there where I was.” He points to his spot as he gets on his knees. I then crawl over to where he was laying, then lay back down. He turns and crawls over me, then turns his body around where his lower half is now in front of my face. I jump as I feel a thick substance being poured on my pussy. Then, I feel a wet appendage licking around my entrance before diving right into my moistening folds. I let out a moan as I grab onto his ass once again, relishing in the soft feel of his bony lobes. I waste no time diving back into his moistened cavern, making sure to twirl my tongue around. Angel starts to plunge his tongue in and out of my hole, pretty soon the room is filled with the sounds of lips smacking and sucking delicate skin. 

 

I moan in Angel as I feel fingers shoved inside my tight pussy. Deciding he needs a better stretch too, I waste no time shoving one my fingers into his hole. It doesn’t take long for him to adjust before I am adding another finger, stretching him wide. I feel him mirroring me, making sure he stretches the pussy to fit the strapless strap on. Before long, we both add a third and final finger into one another moving back from sucking, in favor of finger-fucking the other. We both moan in unison before I remove my fingers from his greedy hole, making him whine out from the loss. I smack his rear as I wiggle under his, making sure to lightly press at him. Angel takes a moment before his fingers are removed from my hole and he is crawling off of me. 

 

I reach over, grabbing the lube from the stand and a strawberry that I plop into my mouth. By the time I am reaching over for my strap-on, I see Angel is back in his spot, smiling cockily up at me. I pour a generous amount of lube on each end of my strap-on. I get on my knees, spreading my thighs wide as I take the end that goes in me and slowly put it in, then adjusting it where it sits comfortably, sticking out of my pussy. I look down at Angel who licks his lips; his upper arms and hands are behind his back while his middle rest comfortably on his lower tummy, then his lower set are down below, pulling his ass cheeks open. “I take that as hurry up and fuck me into yesterday?” I smirk down at him as I slowly line myself up with his entrance. 

 

“I don't know, I'm still waiting to see how good of a lover you are.” He grins, showing off his pointed smile.

 

I grab his hips then slowly push inside of him, making him moan at the sensation. I thrust my hips forward and stop once I can go no further. I then lean down, capturing Angel's lips in a passionate kiss. He wiggles his hips a little during our kiss where I pull almost all the way out before I am slowly thrusting back into his awaiting hole. He bites my bottom lip, making me bleed from his sharp teeth. I pull back with gasp and a stunned look on my face as I tease him. “Mister Dust!”

 

“Mistress Drug Lord!” He moans out as I thrust harder inside him. I slowly pick up the pace as I feel several arms warp around me, trying to pull me closer. I snap my hips then go even faster and harder until I hear Angel scream with pleasure. “Fffuuuckkk!” I close my eyes and aim for the same spot, making sure to brutally hit it each time. I feel his arms around my neck and waist get even tighter, then I feel sharp claws digging into my skin. I move my lips at his neck, where I slowly begin to suck hard, making sure I leave a nice mark behind.

 

I moan out his name as I feel him dig his fingers in more. I feel sweat gathering on our bodies; his chest is just a-heaving as I go faster, panting out his name in a small chant. “OooOooOo, keep going, boss-lady….Mistress! Harder!” I happily obliged as I move almost off and fall back down into him, making sure to rub his sweet spot each time. I pick up the pace as I hear Angel curse out more frequently. “Holly fffuuuckkk nuggets! Aaahhhhhhh, Mmmnaww, Fuck!” He pulls me down into a fervent kiss as I thrust wildly into him. I feel him clawing my back; his body has started to tremble. I go even faster until there is a long, loud scream as cum squirts up between our linked bodies, painting us both a lovely shade of white. I snap my hips, doing a few more shallow thrusts before he hums contently with a post-orgasm smile on his face. His goofy grin has me smiling as I pull out of him and remove my strap-on.

 

“So, I take it that was good?”

 

“I-i...dd-onnnt...knnnooooww yet...maybe another...another round.” He manages to pant out and looks cutely at me. I smile sweetly at him; I already had proven my point on how good of a lover I was just by him asking for another round. 

 

“Hahaha...mmmmaybe later,” I kiss his forehead as he cuddles up to my side, wrapping his arms around me. I run my fingers through his messy hair then cuddle back before both of us are fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was dedicated to my bestie on the Amino, she knows who she is :P  
> Brownie points if you figure out who I am on the amino!  
> Seth if you are reading this, well this one was for you lol from the last stream you had to talk about that one Wako episode. I would be honored if you read this if not well I understand.
> 
> As for everyone I will continue this in a couple more chapters. I did not plan for a high S & M story but if just sort of happened. I do plan on more reader x Angels if ya'll enjoy this one. Don't worry it won't be as crazy but will still be sexy.


End file.
